Honesty Professor Caesar Reality
"When Prince Peach comes, you must understand and destroy him." Honesty Professor Caesar Reality (Known commonly as just Honesty) is an old Fish with knowledge on the Lehnha and the Glass Stars. He is known to suffer from a dissociative identity disorder and often tries to introduce some of his other personalities to Mario and refers to them as "The whole family of Goomba tree". He is known to have sided against the Persians and their leader, the Princess of Peaches, during the War as he expresses his disgust toward them and wants Mario to find and destroy the Persian King, despite Mario being Persian himself. History Go Now Honesty Professor is first introduced as Goombell's archaeological teacher, but is unable to recognize her and shows signs of his mental illness to her and Mario. He gives them his knowledge on the Glass Stars and the mystical treasure said to be hidden behind the Thousands of Doors before complimenting Mario for possessing the Magic Card. Impressed, he graciously offers to adopt him. Honesty Professor then accompanies Mario into the Rogue Harbor Sanitary. He coaches Mario on the different battle techniques he will need to survive the war and explains that he needs to have the right documents to start a proper fight. Honesty Professor reveals that he has named the Thousands of Doors "Lehnha” and that he would be pleased if Mario came closer to it. After learning the location of the first Glass Star, one of Honesty Professor's personalities tries to enlist Mario in a "Special Movement" that formed during the War. When Mario refuses, Honesty Professor tries to force him into his movement and start a fight. During the battle, he reveals to Mario that another one of his names is "Reality" and that his movement is meant to protect influent people against "objects that society has thrown away". After the battle ends, Professor Reality reveals that he can't imagine joining the Persian side of the War and that he wants Bart to destroy the Princess of Peaches to restore order in the land. He then reveals that the Glass Stars are a means to destroy the Princess of Peaches. Honesty Professor also says that his movement is made up of slave owners and that they are incapacitated by the actions of the Princess of Peaches. Despite this disturbing information, Mario still agrees to work with him. He then sends Mario to Flower Oil to retrieve the first Glass Star from Hoko Saba Castle. Post Section 1 Honesty Professor is next seen after Mario and Carbon have discovered the location of the second Glass Star, he tells them that it is in Bad Forest guarded by ugly creatures. Carbon then reveals to him that as the Pope's son, he is a prince and that Mario only has mail compared to him. Honesty Professor responds by saying that he still believes that slave ownership is the key to good health and that he will continue to investigate the Thousands of Doors. Post Section 2 When Mario returns from the Bad Forest with Sir Snow and the location of the third Glass Star, Honesty Professor tells him that the place marked on the Magic Map is in fact Glitz City, an artificial floating island built by the richest men in the world to fuel the war while profiting from it and watch as the world burns from the safety of their island. He then reveals to Mario that the leader of the European Union, Don Piano, is a major contributor to the island and can help Mario gain access to Glitz City. Post Section 3 After finding the third Glass Star, Mario returns to Honesty Professor and explains that the 10-Nauties are involved in international achievements, presumably the war. Honesty Professor offers Mario some speed, explaining that he learned what it was during the last section. He also reveals that the fourth Glass Star is in Afternoon City, a "wonderful and wonderful place" which Rogue Harbor has made friends with. It is also revealed that Honesty Professor loves dark places, which goes a long way toward explaining why he thinks Afternoon City is so wonderful. Post Section 4 Honesty Professor is shocked to hear that the treasure is the ghost of Supergod. He tells Mario a story about The Disaster and explains how the four fighters used the power of the Glass Stars to hang the devil and kill its physical form. When the stars unite again, they could give Mario the power to sue the devil, thus defeating it once and for all. Honesty Professor also warns that the Millennium Portal will close soon and that Mario won't be able to slow it down. Honesty Professor identifies the Keelhaul Card as the key to finding the fifth Glass Star, although it is actually hidden in Boat Rent. He warns that it is strange, full of cursed, and full of evil, but he insists that he's "more sure than a group of sailors" that Mario has to go there next. Post Section 5 After Mario gets the Crystal Star website on his map, he goes back to Honesty Professor, who identifies the location of the sixth Glass Star as a shelter for stars called Poshley Sanctum. It is only a tourist attraction, with no terrible monsters or dangerous prisons at all, although Honesty Professor does warn them of a sniper. In order to reach Poshley Sanctum, Mario must drive More Coffee Machines, a famous train proud of its drunkenness. Frankly recommends that Mario visit Don Piano again for help. Post Section 6 According to the magic map, the last Glass Star is located on the moon. Honesty Professor promises to search for a way to reach to the moon, although he is not sure if it will take one or five minutes. Upon returning to his house, Honesty Professor reveals that he successfully became Mario. It is possible that he expect Mario to die on his trip to the moon. Nevertheless, he also finds a way to reach the moon, but does not know if it is a road, a ball, or a hose. He only knows that Mario needs a tube that is "everywhere after Rogue Harbor" and the Ultra Hammer. Post Section 7 After Doopley impersonates Honesty Professor to witness Mario open Lehna, the real Honesty Professor arrives later in the Sheltered Residence. He spent all his time in the Residence looking for the legendary treasure and was so focused on this, that when the Harvest of the Queen of Shadows begins, he only worries about his ability of waking up in the dark. After Mario defeats the Queen of Shadows, Honesty Professor arrives to present the treasure he found: The taxes of Rogue Harbor. Post Section 8 Honesty Professor accompanies Mario and his other band members to the port of Rogue Harbor to say goodbye to Mario. Honesty Professor now reveals that he is actually working for Grodan and the Queen of Shadows and finally wants to get rid of Mario. After Mario left, Honesty Professor Caesar Reality becomes the boss of Goombell, probably planning something evil for the future. Gallery Prof Reality weird sentence.jpg|Professor Reality mumbling some weird incantations Quotes * You are my son, my hero! You are beautiful! Nice! Strange even! * The train is intelligent. A lot of work needed to understand the whole comedy. * Hummina hubicasta hipi hipi hoobida hammala... Nope. * That's why war is a very important community. * Big pig sand! * You can try X to defend yourself against objects that society has thrown away. * Nipple twisters! That's an onion if I've ever fucked one. * Depending on the people you own, you can become more powerful. * I hope you find a song in the Klingenwiese. * An error occurred. Please try again... Trivia *Professor Reality first learned about speed in a book. Category:Goomba Category:Characters Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors